The present invention relates to the attachment of and load distribution within wooden beam elements. More particularly, the invention relates to wooden beams with a concealed element(s) in communication with a load source whereby the concealed element(s) distribute loads more evenly within a wooden beam.
Wood elements are gaining increased architectural uses, not only as structural elements, but also to create aesthetically pleasing environments. Therefore, many architectural designs require that wooden beams (hereinafter simply referred to as beams) be displayed in an aesthetically pleasing manner while performing their structural assignments. The structural assignment of a beam will require the beam to withstand certain load conditions. In general, the greater the load acting on the beam, the larger the beam required to withstand the load. However, large structural beams may be architecturally inhibiting and aesthetically undesirable. Additionally, the most aesthetically desirable type of beam may not exhibit sufficient strength under certain load conditions to allow its employment in a structure.
Generally, loads are transmitted to a beam through the means chosen to fasten the beam to a structure. Conventional fasteners such as nails, screws, bolts, and the like, which are lodged in or affixed to a beam when exposed to certain load conditions, may subject the beam to high localized loads in the beam area proximately surrounding the fastener. The load condition is similar to that created when a beam is point loaded. Therefore, the ability of a beam to withstand localized loads can be a critical design constraint.
Brackets and braces of various configurations have been utilized to decrease the severity of localized loads to which a beam element may be exposed. The employment of brackets and braces also offers the beam a certain degree of reinforcement. Brackets and braces, however, in addition to conventional fasteners, are exteriorly accessible and unattractive in appearance, thereby detracting from the natural beauty of the wood.
The present invention allows the uncompromised natural beauty of the wood to be exhibited. The invention minimizes the problems associated with excessive localized loads within a beam and acts as a concealed reinforcing agent under most load conditions. The attributes of the present invention enables the prefabrication of irregularly shaped laminated wood beams with greater emphasis toward aesthetic appeal, rather than inherent material strength.